Lord Shen
Lord Shen, also known as the White Peacock, is the main antagonist in the film Kung fu Panda 2. Alongside the Grand Duke of Owls he is a villain in some stories but in other stories he is a hero. He is also the second CGI character to appear on this wiki along with Randall Boggs. In literature he is the main antagonist of The Return of Shen and the tritagonist of the abandoned story The Puppy and the Peacock with minor roles in War of the Wild and Journey of the Vixen. Appearance He is an anthropomorphic Albino Peacock with white feathers, red and black eye patterns on his tail feathers, metal feet and the same patterned feathers on his head. His clothing consists of white Chinese robes and his appearance changes very little in the Anthro Saga even during the trials of former members of the government and the military Literature War of the Wild: Shen returns as an antagonist in the story War of the Wild alongside the Grand Duke of Owls and the birds seen in The Puppy and the Peacock. Here, the birds act as a type of security forces in a parallel universe experienced by Charmer and Ranger who are transported there after Scarface kills Fox. In this story, he and the Duke ruthlessly interrogate the pair until they become intolerant of them enough to send them to a prison. Once the foxes escape from the prison, the birds are not seen again but they are ridiculed by Zira for having the best birds under their command and still letting the foxes escape from them. Journey of the Vixen: While Shen makes an appearance in Journey of the Vixen, only his voice is heard trying to bring Lady Blue to meet him and he is mentioned by Shere Khan when he meets the vixen. Through the series, he is shown in an omnipotent light like Mirage who is in the series from All Animals are Equal to Duel of the Vixens and to a lesser extent Red whose only appearance in the story is Search for the Sword where the cat does not take sides. Once Lady Blue enters the back of the Somnath temple she meets Shen in his great glory and he informs her that he has chosen her for a vitally important task: To locate the six mythological weapons needed to create one deadly Doomsday weapon and bring them to him so Shen can destroy it. He also informs her about the components being in multiple different countries and cultures. He later informs the vixen that in case the weapon cannot be destroyed by him then it is Lady Blue who must destroy it with a certain weapon which she will come across on the journey at a certain point and by law, if she is to go on the quest then she works alone much to the vixen's relief. He then reveals his name as Lord Shen also known as the White Peacock and warns her of the Black cat who also wants the Doomsday Weapon for evil purposes before the peacock sends the vixen on her way. Shen also appears at the end of every story in the series to take weapons from Lady Blue once she has found them except All Animals are Equal and Mirage of Arabia where the fourth component of the Doomsday weapon is actually ''given ''to the blue vixen. He also appears at the end of Search for the Sword and Duel of the Vixens but this is not to take weapons from Lady Blue; in the former he takes her out of Turkey and into England and in the latter, he takes her to Hertfordshire and a new home. However, though he does not take the Sword Kladenets off the vixen at the end of All Animals are Equal, Shen does inform her in Mirage of Arabia that she cannot find the sword because it is in his possession; as she took the real sword after killing Sophia, the peacock took the sword off her and also transported her to the Arabian desert. Mirage of Arabia: When Lady Blue recovers the penultimate components of the Doomsday Weapon, Shen's voice instructs her to come back out of the Valley of the Kings where he confronts Lady Blue and congratulates her on her efforts; he is also surprised when the vixen asks him to send Maya Ali home also surprising Maya. He gives them a moment to compose themselves then once that moment is up Shen sends Maya Ali home. With Maya gone, Shen warns the vixen that had she gone with an assistant every step of the way then she would be off the quest but since she has only done it once then she will continue on the last two stages of the journey something of which delights the vixen. Shen is surprised about Lady Blue's reaction because the first time they met, she wanted nothing to do with the quest. Sensing the journey has changed her, Shen sends her on her way to a new location. Search for the Sword: Alongside the black cat and Maid Marian, Shen only at the end of Search for the Sword where he congratulates Lady Blue on recovering the Sword of Attila. Once he does so, Shen casts a spell on Lady Blue taking her out of Turkey and into the last part of her journey setting up the events for Duel of the Vixens. Duel of the Vixens: Shen's final appearance is in the Journey of the Vixen series finale Duel of the Vixens. He first appears to meet Lady Blue as he meets her in her last location: Sherwood Forest in Nottinghamshire; she believes however that she has been brought to Bernwood Forest in Oxfordshire, and it is only when Shen informs her of her location does Lady Blue feel a sense of excitement. She is warned however not to get too excited as she has to reclaim the last component of the Doomsday Weapon. He finally appears to take the last component Excalibur off Lady Blue after she kills Maid Marian but this peacock is actually the black cat in disguise. His absolute final appearance in the story is when Lady Blue wipes the black cat from existence and reducing her to a pile of ashes; he prepares to give Lady Blue a new home and is surprised by the reaction that she has: As Shen tells her that she is going to a new home, Lady Blue cries out and tells him instead to take the red vixen and her allies to a new home. Taken aback at the vixen's attitude, Shen obeys sending Lady Blue's former rival to Brampton Wood in Cambridgeshire; then as a last act he intends to give Lady Blue a new home and does so after he makes her a normal vixen again. He takes the vixen to Whippendell Wood in Hertfordshire and points out that the red and blue vixens are effectively living in neighboring counties. Then finally he points Lady Blue in the direction of another blue vixen pack and vanishes. The Anthro Saga Alongside the Grand Duke of Owls Lord Shen serves as the chief of secret police under the Animalian Junta and it's dictatorship, he still continues to use knives as primary weapons as well as his superb martial arts skills. He is also shown to be a lot more irritable at the Junta's main collaborators both female and male yet continues to serve with the Junta through and through. He also serves as a judge in the post coup trials along with Shere Khan, Red and Prince John. He is particularly shown to be delighted at seeing the torture of many female resistance fighters as well as many male fighters from the Road Rovers and unlike the Duke of Owls is also present at the drowning of Ilya and later Zelimkhan in the North Baltic sea but though these two Rover fighters alongside a few others drown in the sea they are saved by the Animalian military students, he is also proud to see the executions of many female resistance fighters even if he does not participate. But there is one killing he is involved with and it is his own. At the end of the dictatorship Shen orders the destruction of every record of torture, arrest, kidnapping, etc. that the secret police have made and also intends on destroying the whole office, his colleague however objects to his plans and as such Shen apologies to the Duke and congratulating him then finally attacks the Duke and slits his throat. Then unpins a grenade and throws it into the ammunition hold, the result is a chain reaction which destroys nearby Daleks and the explosion destroys the office taking Shen with it and killing him in the explosion. His corpse is found in the burned office by the Fox Junta burned to a crisp alongside his colleague's. Appearances * War of the Wild * Journey of the Vixen * Mirage of Arabia * Duel of the Vixens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Heroes Category:Villains